halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leaf Yang
Name: Leaf Yang Class: ODST Gender: Female Nickname / Alias: Rook / Rookie Date of Birth: 21/04/2531 Age: 26 Height In Armor: 5’11” Height Out Of Armor: 5’9” Weight In Armor: 234.9 Ibs Weight Out of Armor: 154.9 Ibs Suit Color: Black (Primary) Green accents (Secondary) Primary Specialization: Assault Primary: BR85 Secondary: M6 Magnum Additional Gear: Biofoam / Binoculars / Knife / One Frag / One Red Smoke Grenade Personality Leaf is a calm but expressive soldier. She cares for many of her close allies, but if the time calls for it, she will make cold-hearted decisions without regret. As she is calm, she is usually quiet but will engage in discussion. Leaf has high respect for any high ranking officers, but the respect is also equal for those lower or equal to her rank and prestige. With the death of her Fiance and many other loved ones, Leaf has become more reluctant to have a close relation with others on the field. She chooses to keep a first name basis with most of her allies. If Leaf were to cross a dead ally, she would leave a single bullet from the magnum to signify a fighting spirit. Leaf does engage in her culture but not as much as she used to. Leaf is a forgetful person, she would sometimes leave ammo or forget to refill her equipment. Leaf is loyal to the UNSC cause and despises all of the Insurrectionist groups. Leaf is very dedicated during missions and will do her best to finish the mission. In hard times, she would try to encourage others to keep fighting, she would even put on a different persona to keep moral high. Physical Leaf has somewhat of a petite structure and a slight muscle build. Her hair is usually cut short just above the shoulders, it’s put into a bun if otherwise. Her hair is a Dark Brown with slight hints of black. Leaf's eyes are Hazel Green but looks more of a greener color. Leaf favors a hoodie and her BDU pants for off-duty wear along with a gold necklace. On her hoodie, the ODST logo is plastered on the back with the words “Feet First”. Leaf has burn marks on her forearm from a grunt’s plasma pistol. On the same arm, Leaf has a tattoo that says “Jess” just above the burn mark. In Armor, Leaf has Black camo as her BDU and a standard ODST armor set. Her Armor is black with green accents on both her helmet and her chestpiece. Her visor is a standard black. She has both chest pouches and a waist pouches to carry her equipment. She has a leaf insignia on her right shoulder piece along with the same insignia on her left glove. Leaf’s Knife is located on her left calf. The knife has a carving on the side, it’s a symbol that signifies her family clan. Bio Leaf was born on April 4th 2531 on the Colony Planet Tribute. During her childhood years, Leaf would deviate from other kids and talk to those who had only engaged conversation with her. She would later grow out of this stage and become more social between others at her age. During Leaf's teenage years she would excel in her studies and keep going until she would achieve her goal. In Leaf's 16th year of attending the school, her class was given a mandatory military class for a oncoming danger. She would start slowly, but eventually pass with a B grade in all categories. With her military ability in mind and an oncoming danger, Leaf would choose the military over her foreseen dream. At the age of Eighteen, Leaf would then start her military career in 2549. Leaf originally enlisted as a combat medic but then later chose to be an assault type marine. Leaf was then recruited a year later into a defense battalion with her sister Jess. At the age of 21, Leaf would be proposed to by another marine of the same unit. She would accept the proposal and would celebrate with drinks with a long night of partying. In the same year, her unit would assist in the defense of civilian evacuation on Reach. Leaf, her sister and two other squadmates would survive, they would later be placed on a UNSC ship before the last supercarrier would leave. Leaf would be promoted to a Lance Corporal, second to her Squad Leader. Distraught with the loss of her Fiance, she became more closeted. Although with his death, this only gave her more drive and ambition to keep fighting for the UNSC. Leaf would serve as a marine for another four years until she was recommended for ODST by her Company Captain at the age of 25. Leaf would later be transported to Mars to train. Leaf would then become an ODST by the age of 26 becoming one the youngest ODSTs in her unit. Leaf would later adopt her Rookie title even after graduation as she was the “Greenhorn”. Leaf would continue studying about the Covenant and strategies to face them. At the end of a training session, a high ranked officer approached Leaf and gave her a notice. The officer continued to explain that all ODSTs stationed on Mars would board any and all UNSC Supercarriers to accommodate for upcoming recruits. If accepted, she would board the UNSC Acheron within a few months.